fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Clair
Clair is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Clair has brown hair and a dark skin tone. She originally wore a light pink and red sweater with blue jeans and white shoes with red laces. After Pancakeria she now wears pink hospital scrubs and a bandana. In Bakeria, this becomes her Style B outfit. Clean-Up Clair reverts back into her original pizzeria outfit, but with several changes; her hair is now darker and she wears red shoes with gray laces (like Taco Mia). Styles Papa's Bakeria For her Style B outfit, she returns into wearing the pink hospital scrubs she wore in previous games. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 pepperonis (All) *6 mushrooms (Left) *4 peppers (Bottom Right) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Onion *Tomato *Rare Patty *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Beef *Lettuce *Peppers *Loco Sauce *Tomatoes *Guacamole Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Blueberries *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Cherry Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *Onion *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 BBQ Boneless Wings *6 Celeries *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Cheese *Onions *Mustard *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Red Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Cherry **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Powsicle Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Festive Flag **Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Cherry **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Powsicle Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Festive Flag **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Blueberries *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Wildberry Derps *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Three Cheese Sauce *Black Pepper *4 Prosciutto *5 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Romano Wedding) *Regular Fiori Risoni *Cathedral Carbonara *Black Pepper *4 Prosciutto *5 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Topping *Sprinkles *White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular Long John with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles * Roll Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Bubblegum Cream **Valentine Powder **Neapolitan Drizzle *Regular Long John with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles * Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream **Strawberry Icing **Red Cinnamon Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *6 BBQ Boneless Wings *6 Celeries *Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheese slices (right) *6 Tomatoes (right) *4 Green Peppers (left) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with American Cheese *Fajita Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Bacon *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Bacobites Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Rosemary Foccacia with Oaxaca Cheese *Fajita Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Bacon *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Holiday: *Liner B *Powsicle Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Cherry **Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry **Festive Flag Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *9 Raspberries (Outer and Center) Holiday (Grōōvstock) *Red Velvet Crust *Blueberry Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Mission Fig Jam *Mission Fig Jam *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Marshmallow Drums (Inner Ring) *9 Raspberries (Outer and Center) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 40 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 16 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 61 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 33 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 10 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 32 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 49 Menu items that are unlocked with her *In Wingeria & Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Boneless Wings. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Kettle Corn. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Cake. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cathedral Carbonara. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Bubblegum Cream. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Fajita Peppers. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Silver Star Sprinkles. Papa's Next Chefs * In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, she lost to Mary. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to unlock this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to unlock this outfit: Trivia *Clair has not been selected to participate in the Papa's Next Chef's tournament since 2011. *She has the same Freezeria order as Lisa, however she orders Rainbow Sherbet Syrup while Lisa orders Vanilla Syrup. *She is the only customer that debut in Papa's Pizzeria that doesn't have a flipdeck. Order Tickets ClairPizzeria oh.png|Clair's Pizzeria order Clairr.png|Clair's Burgeria order Clair Taco mia.png|Clair's Taco Mia! order Clair Freeze.png|Clair's Freezeria order Clair Burgeria HD.png|Clair's Burgeria HD order Clair Wing.png|Clair's Wingeria order Clair BTG.png|Clair's Burgeria To Go! order Clair Hot.png|Clair's Hot Doggeria order Clair star.png|Clair's Cupcakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Clair HD.png|Clair's Freezeria HD order Cliar Wedding.png|Clair's Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Clair Pasta.png|Clair's Pastaria regular order Clair Heart.png|Clair's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Clair Wingeria HD.png|Clair's Wingeria HD order Clair PTG.png|Clair's Pizzeria To Go! order Clair cinco.png|Clair's Cheeseria order during Cinco De Mayo Clair Starlight.png|Clair's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Clair Blueberry.png|Clair's Bakeria regular order clairtmhh.png|Clair's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween clairtmh.png|Clair's Taco Mia HD order Gallery (Pastaria) Clair Before Star Customer.png|Profile image. 35.jpg|Clair thumbs up! 968.png|Clair and Hugo waiting in line. Bandicam 2014-03-12 21-46-04-530.jpg|Clair is not pleased. Clair.png|Clair's old look. Clair 1.png Clair in Papa's Pastaria.png|Upon being unlocked. Okay Pasta - Clair.png Peace out.png|Clair is HAPPY in Customer Cravings! Good job! Perfect Pasta for Clair.png Perfect Pasta for Clair 2.png Poor Clair.png Unpleased Clair.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 17.00.56.png Clairperfect.png|Clair has perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria! Clair Freezeria Perfect.png|Clair has a perfect sundae! Clair Taco Mia Perfect.png|Clair loves her perfect taco! Clair (Taco Mia).png Clair Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Clair has a perfect hot dog!!! Cbron.png You unlocked Clair! (Bakeria).png|You unlocked Clair! in Papa's Bakeria Clair - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Clair in Papa's Bakeria Clair - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Clair Style B in Papa's Bakeria 1462279727053.jpg|Clair's Perfect order on Freezeria HD During get silver customer award Clair in Romano Wedding.png|Clair ordering for the first time in Papa's Pastaria Fan Art clair.jpg|fan art up-Clair aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|Clair as a chibi maker! pixel clair.png|Made by LavenderSunset Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei FC.png|With another nurse (I swear that isn't Kayla!) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:C Characters